


Call Me

by Private95



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lara? Hey. Yeah, I know that you are busy, but… I just wanted to hear your voice. But you probably somewhere on an excavation or something… Just… Just wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I've came up with.

20-04-2014

“Lara? Hey. Yeah, I know that you are busy, but… I just wanted to hear your voice. But you probably somewhere on an excavation or something… Just… Just wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you can.”

02-05-2014

“Hey, Sweetie. How are you doing? I’ve just returned home from work. Damn, what a day! You wouldn’t believe it! We’ve been working on a documentary ‘bout that prison in Philadelphia. Remember? Eastern State. Damn, that place really gave me goose-bumps. I think you’d like it… I really miss you, you know? Call me, please.”

16-07-2014

“Hey, sorry for not calling for so long. Work, you know. So, I visited Reyes and Alisha ‘bout two weeks ago. I just was nearby with my team, so… yeah. The older Alisha becomes, the more she looks like Reyes. But she has Roth’s eyes… She actually does remind me of him… They’ve asked me ‘bout you. They miss you. I lied to them. I’ve told them that you’ve called me a few days ago. Told them that you were okay, but really busy. I told them that you were… in Tibet, I think. Lara, call me, please. I really want to know how you are doing. Please.”

22-11-14

“Lara… Lara, please, call me! I really need to hear your voice! Lara, please! My dad got in a car accident… He- he’s in coma now… Lara, please… I’m scared… I need you.”

25-12-14

“Sweetie! Merry Christmas! Girl, you’re missing a great party here! It’s just such an awesome Christmas! My dad is fine. He’ll be even better in a few more months. Right now he’s using a wheel chair, but he won’t need it soon. It’s really great. I’m so happy. We’re gathered at Reyes’. Damn, the table is just crazy! So much delicious stuff! Alisha made your favorite apple pie and banana cupcakes. I wish you were here with us. With me. Call me. Merry Christmas, Sweetie.”

03-01-15

“Sweetie, you won’t believe where I am right now. I’m at our old apartment. It’s just like we’ve left it. I just wanted to know what you think. I thought ‘bout selling it. Or maybe not. I really don’t know. This is our special place… so much happened here. But I think that none of us will return here again… I think… I think I’ll sale it. I’ll miss this place.”

14-02-15

“Happy birthday, Lara! Hope you have an awesome day. I wish to you lots of luck, lots of tombs and lots of artifacts! Be careful out there, Sweetie! Happy birthday!”

5-06-15

“Lara! Lara, please, call me! Please, call me and tell me that it’s not true! I’ve just saw the news. Please, tell me that it’s not true… tell me that you’re alive. Tell me that you didn’t get caught in that explosion… Please…”

17-06-15

“Lara, God damn you! I know that you took your damn phone with you! Can you just take that fucking piece of plastic and fucking call me?! Lara! Stop fucking with me! Take that damn cell, call me, and tell me that you are not fucking dead! Lara… please…”

20-06-15

“Lara… please, I need you… I need to hear you… please… I can’t… I- just can’t! Lara please. Sweetie, I need to hear your voice… to- to know that you’re fine… please… please…”

* * *

 

Sam sat at her desk, looking through the photos and videos she had on her laptop. A picture from the university, a video from the Nine Bells. She felt tears running down her cheeks when on the video Lara looked right in the camera and smiled brightly, making a trick with throwing a cocktail shaker up in the air and catching it with her hand behind her back. Lara smiled brightly, winking.

Sam sobbed harder, shoulders shaking violently.

Her phone vibrated. She looked down at the screen. She didn’t know that number, so she just dismissed the call. Probably was something to do with work. Her phone called again. She dismissed. On the third time she turned her voice mail on. If it really was about work she’d call them — whoever the Hell it was — later.

“ _Hello, you’re trying to call to Sam Nishimura. Right now I can’t answer you ‘cause my cell is probably somewhere in another universe. But as soon as I get it back I’ll call. Until then, leave a message!_ ”

**_BEEP!_ **

“Hey, Sam.” Sam almost fell off the chair. She looked wide-eyed at the phone. She knew that voice. At that moment it was hoarse, tired and really week, but she knew that voice. “Sorry for not calling you back for so long, it’s just… You’re probably going to kill me, but my phone fell down from a mountain on my second excavation.” Sam couldn’t help, but roll her eyes at that. “I couldn’t get my old number back, but the company restored all the contacts, call, messages… everything that was on my old number. I’m just calling to say that I miss Reyes and Alisha too. I’m sorry that I couldn’t call you when you needed me the most and I’m happy that your father is fine.” Sam felt tears were running down her cheeks with new force, but she didn’t try to stop them. “I’m a bit disappointed that you’ve sold our old apartment. And… I’m also calling you to say that I’m fine. I’m alive and everything is good.” Sam heard a noise on the background. Like an opening door.

“Miss Croft, it’s time to change your bandages.” Sam heard a female voice.

“Give me a second, please.” The door clicked again. “Sam… I don’t know where you’re right know, but so you know, I’m at London’s Central Hospital. So… If you happen to be somewhere nearby… I’d really like to see you again. Call me.” The message ended, the door to the apartment went close.

* * *

 

Lara lied in the hospital’s bed. Her body ached terribly, but not that terrible as after Yamatai. She was lucky. She fixed her glasses and turned a page of the book she was reading.

Suddenly the door went open, slamming loudly against the wall. Lara looked at it and smiled.

“If you weren’t in this shitty state of health, you’d be dead right now.”

“I’m happy to see you too, Sam.”


End file.
